<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spilled Morning Tea by PixieMewGulf (HyacinthPixie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784901">Spilled Morning Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthPixie/pseuds/PixieMewGulf'>PixieMewGulf (HyacinthPixie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Cockblocking, Edgeplay, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Subspace, They just want to eat each other okay?, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthPixie/pseuds/PixieMewGulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sleepy morning and tea spilling, Mew and Gulf have a day of sexual frustration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spilled Morning Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set during the events on November 2, 2020 when they had the Tharntype press tour and Destiny Clinic live.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Feel free to follow me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/PixieMewGulf">@PixieMewGulf</a> 💕💕💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulf woke up to his mae calling his name, “Gulf. Gulf you have to be at the radio station soon! Up, up!” She said, nudging him in the side. It was far, far too early in his estimation. He just wanted to sleep. He heard his mom huff in irritation. “I guess I’ll tell N’Mew you’re too sleepy to see him.” That got Gulf to crack an eye open. “Mae that’s playing dirty.” he said with a bit of a whine. His mom only gave a huff of satisfaction. “Be down there in 20 minutes, I have breakfast ready and you can eat in the car. Thankfully you don’t have to change into something nicer until later.” She said, already heading out of the room.</p><p>He let out a sigh, pulled his pillow over his face in a petulant attempt to defy getting out of bed, then  tossed it off to the side and got up. He felt like his legs were leaden as he dragged himself to the shower. He really should try to be more responsible and stop having excessive phone sex with Mew right before a busy schedule, he thought, even though he knew that wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>A while later, they were driving through the Bangkok streets while Gulf was eating jok out of a large mug, really regretting the lack of sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><br/><p>On top of the lack of sleep, the DJ he was sitting next to brushed Gulf’s hair out from in front of his eyes which flustered him slightly. This might explain why his brain to mouth filter refused to work.</p><p>“Someone asked "Are you a couple?” The DJ said as she looked down at her phone.</p><p>Gulf felt a soft smile bloom onto his face and he heard his own voice softly say “Mew Gulf Pen Fan Gun.” </p><p>It wasn’t until he felt Mew’s foot gently moving against his own, one of the subtle ways they spoke to each other without words, that he realized what he said. Mew’s foot gently pressing against his gave him the strength to say louder, “Mew Gulf Pen Fan Gun.” and the DJs repeated it.</p><p>The interview went along as usual after that, and Mew took over more of the talking so Gulf could process what happened. Mew had told him that they didn’t have to hide, they just wouldn’t confirm, and this wasn’t exactly confirming, it was just repeating a fan saying.</p><p>Nevertheless, it left a buzz under his skin, to have it be so close to revealed. He found himself stealing glances at Mew, and occasionally found Mew casting his gaze back, his eyes full of hunger and meaning.</p><p>Once the interview ended, Mew got up and led Gulf out of the radio booth, his steps quick and sure. The determined way Mew was walking, his fingers entwined with Gulf’s had his heartbeat picking up and he unintentionally bit his lips, not even thinking about the fact that he might smudge his makeup.</p><p>They found a small room that seemed to be an equipment supply room to tuck themselves away in, and Mew pressed Gulf against the wall with his body, while Mew’s hands framed Gulf’s slighter frame in. </p><p>Gulf felt his knees go a bit weak as he looked up at Mew under hooded lashes. Mew’s eyes were dark with desire, and he knew it mirrored his own. </p><p>“Do you even know how much I want you right now? You even hinting at being together turns me on so much. Don't worry tua-eng, we’ll be able to say it for real eventually.” Mew says with a husky timbre to his voice that almost made Gulf whimper.</p><p>He felt some of the tiredness roll off of him as arousal took its place. “Almost as much as I want you.” He said, his voice shaky. He could barely hold in how much he wanted to let the world know Mew was his. Anyone who was watching them at all could see it, but there were always people that doubted and he couldn’t wait to lay those doubts to rest.</p><p>Mew let out a quiet curse as he leaned in close, and Gulf closed his eyes waiting for the soft lips that will be pressed against his own. Just a whisper away from his lips, Mew said “You’re mine,” he almost growled, and Gulf knew Mew was thinking about the DJ brushing Gulf’s hair out of his face. Mew always got just a touch more keyed up whenever he felt that someone got a bit too close and personal with Gulf.</p><p>“Gulf, I know you and Mew are in there, we have to leave or you’ll be late for the Khaosod Tharntype event, and if we have to do extra makeup repair we’ll be even later.” came P’Best’s voice outside the door.</p><p>Gulf let out an almost inaudible whimper of despair, and felt Mew press their foreheads together. “Later.” Mew said, a finger coming up to press gently against Gulf’s mouth, followed by a feather light brushing of their lips, before pulling away. </p><p>They both looked almost debauched and nothing even happened yet. Mew’s eyes were stormy and the veins on his arms were prominent as he clenched a fist and shoved it into his pocket.</p><p>Gulf let out a slow breath, and left the small room. He removed his jacket to drape it casually over his arms so it would hide the hopefully not too obvious erection he had trapped in his jeans. He cast one lingering glance back at Mew, who caught his eyes. Mew mouthed the words “Later” as he turned and left. Gulf took another deep breath and followed Bester out to his car.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><br/><p>If Gulf thought the radio interview was too much, the TharnType event was almost more than he could handle. Mew had been clingier than usual, pulling Gulf into his arms and snuggling on the couch while the interview was going. </p><p>While they both were play bickering, Gulf found himself leaning in close enough to smell Mew’s cologne. The combination of the cologne and Mew’s own scent was making him feel dizzy. </p><p>Gulf must have made a small sound when he breathed Mew in, or he tickled the tiny hairs on Mew’s neck, because Mew turned his head from the camera to give Gulf a smoldering look that only Gulf could see. He felt a frisson of pure desire course through him, and he felt his breathing pick up slightly. He forced himself to look away or there was a very good chance things would get out of hand.</p><p>While others were talking, Gulf tried thinking about anything other than how much he desperately wanted to be alone with Mew. He forced himself to focus on the camera and somehow, he got through the rest of the event.</p><p>Mew lifted an eyebrow and gave Gulf a lingering heated look once he got up, and Gulf knew Mew was trying to get him to follow. He got up, said goodbye to everyone, then followed Mew to the dressing room. </p><p>Once he walked inside he gasped in surprise as he was pushed up against the door, closing it with a loud click. Suddenly, Mew’s lips were on his, insistently licking and sucking on his lower lip, gently tugging on it with his teeth.</p><p>Gulf moaned quietly, his knees feeling a bit weak from the sudden heat that flowed through his body, starting at his cock. He opened up for Mew, slotting their lips together. Mew’s tongue found his, eliciting a quiet moan from both of them.</p><p>Mew slid his hands around to cup Gulf’s ass and pressed his hips forward. Gulf broke off the kiss as he gasped, head rolling back. His own hand slid around to Mew’s ass, holding Mew tightly against him as he felt their cocks press against each other, even through two layers of jeans.</p><p>He felt hot breath against his ear as Mew spoke. “I can’t wait to be inside you later.” Gulf felt his cock twitch at Mew’s husky whisper. He found his hips moving against their own accord, their cocks rubbing against each other.</p><p>“Fuck, tua-eng.” Mew gasped. He felt Mew graze his teeth against his ear, not quite biting, just dragging the skin between his teeth. Mew pulled him impossibly closer as he also picked up the rhythm Gulf set.</p><p>“Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew,” Gulf chanted, a quiet whine in his voice. He could feel the precum dripping out of his cock in the tight space of his jeans as his pleasure climbed higher. He could only hope it wouldn’t soak through and leave a wet spot. </p><p>“Shhhh, love. We need to be quiet.” Mew spoke against his neck. Mew tugged the fabric of Gulf’s t-shirt aside with his teeth, then bit into Gulf’s shoulder softly, followed by a soft suck. Gulf gasped, feeling his cock twitch again. He loved it when Mew left his marks on him. No one else could see it, but he knew it was there. It was like he could take Mew with him when they had to be apart, which happened too often for his liking these days.</p><p>He could tell Mew was starting to get close by the faint trembles he felt against his body. His own breath stuttered and his hands tightened against Mew’s ass, fingers digging in. Mew’s lips found his again, fitting their mouths together to dampen the sounds of pleasure they were making. </p><p>Gulf’s eyes shot open and it felt like a bucket of cold water got dumped over his head when he heard a knock on the door, literally on the other side of his head. “Phi, we’re ready to go get lunch. Is nong available to go as well?” He heard Nong Stu call out.</p><p>Mew pulled back slightly, his eyes clenched shut tightly as he breathed out slowly. He tugged Gulf away from the door and cleared his throat before he answered. “Yes, we’ll be out shortly. We’re just getting changed now.” His voice was remarkably calm, but Gulf could see the strain on his face from the effort of keeping his tone even.</p><p>They stared at each other for a long moment, frustration and hunger in their eyes before Gulf sighed. “Teerak… gaw...later?” He asked with a shaking tone. </p><p>“Later, tua-eng.” Mew said with an intense look in his eyes, before he turned away to grab his clothing change.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><br/><p>Gulf felt an electric buzz under his skin as Mew and him walked to the backstage of the Destiny Clinic event. He kept repeating in his mind, Last event, this is the last, we can go home soon, over and over. Mentally, he was a wreck. He knew how to draw on calm and put on his stage presence when he needed to, but some days it was harder than others. This definitely ranked as one of the harder days, pun intended.</p><p>They tried keeping their distance while backstage, so they didn’t go up in front of hundreds of people with a semi, especially since they were wearing fitted suits this time.  Gulf kept counting down from one hundred to help clear his mind, because every time he let his mind roam he kept thinking about how he wanted to drag his teeth along Mew’s collarbone, sink his fingers into Mew’s back while Mew filled him up.</p><p>One-hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight Gulf gave his arm a hard pinch while he restarted the countdown. Mew glanced over at him and gave him a look like he knew. Gulf stuck his tongue out at him, which was probably a tactical error, because Mew responded by licking his lips slowly. </p><p>He closed his eyes while the stylist worked on his hair, and another one worked on Mew. He opened his eyes when she was done, glancing at himself in the mirror. He turned his head to look at Mew and he just knew his eyes were darkening with desire. Mew looked… amazing. </p><p>His hair was artfully messy, and it looked almost like it did when Gulf had his fingers in it while they were having sex. He released a slow calming breath, trying to get his libido under control. He was normally able to control it for events, but today was testing him.</p><p>Mew also looked like he was attempting to do the same; Gulf watched Mew’s chest rise and fall as he took slow breaths. The stylists finished with their hair, and Gulf could hear the MC on the stage hyping them up. He stood up, standing at the exit to walk out onto the stage, and he felt Mew’s hand slide into his own and squeeze slightly, before he let go and they both walked out.</p><p>The live was going well; he was able to relax and focus. Looking at the fans helped: they always filled him with warmth at how much they supported the both of them, both as a couple and their own projects. </p><p>It went just fine up until the point the MC asked Mew to do a sexy lip bite. Mew leaned his arm on Gulf’s shoulder, got up close, then bit his lip slowly. Gulf felt his brain shut down and his cock twitch in his pants. He stumbled slightly as his legs felt weak. He brought the mic to his mouth, but he stammered and had to take a moment. </p><p>Mew was laughing and fanning himself and Gulf knew that Mew was affected by Gulf losing it. At least I’m not the only one Gulf thought with a sliver of satisfaction. The MC had Mew do the lip bite again later, but this time Gulf prepared himself, and concentrated on anything other than Mew’s lips. He managed better this time, much to his relief. Trying to concentrate on not getting hard in front of a huge crowd and everyone watching live was hell on his nerves.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><br/><p>When the event ended, they got into separate cars as usual, and Best drove him to his and Mew's condo. The car ride seemed to go on too long, with Gulf’s thoughts constantly going back to that damn lip bite. Gulf got home just a tiny bit later than Mew. He could see the light on in the condo. He waved goodbye to P’Best and headed inside.</p><p>He barely made it inside the door before Mew pressed him up against it, his body closing the door with a loud click. Gulf could feel Mew firmly against the whole length of his body, especially his hips. Mew was already hard, and Gulf could feel his length pressing against his own rapidly filling cock.</p><p>He gasped at the shock of the sudden onslaught, and Mew took advantage of his open mouth by slotting his lips against Gulf’s and finding Gulf’s tongue with his own. Gulf felt his knees go weak again, but fortunately this time, he was wedged between the door and Mew’s body to hold him up.</p><p>A low moan escaped his lips when Mew broke the kiss, only to trail his lips and tongue down the side of his neck, then back up to his ear. He felt himself trembling as Mew took his earlobe between his teeth at the same time that Mew’s hand slipped down the back of his suit pants.</p><p>Gulf fisted his hand into Mew’s hair as he groaned when Mew spread his cheeks with his long fingers, then reached down a bit further to rub aching circles against his perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside, while putting pressure on his hole with his palm.</p><p>A shiver ran up his spine as Mew whispered “Shhh… shhh tua-eng, I got you.” into his ear, and Gulf realized he had been chanting Mew’s name over and over. He couldn’t stop rocking his hips back against Mew’s hand, and into Mew’s crotch.</p><p>He had the back of Mew’s shirt bunched up in one hand while the other was still fisted in Mew’s hair hard enough for Mew to gasp occasionally. The onslaught on his prostate and rim combined with grinding against Mew’s cock was escalating his pleasure higher and higher and he felt himself get close to the tipping point.</p><p>Mew must have heard the change in his moans and breathing because he removed his hand from the back of Gulf’s pants, and stepped back just the tiniest bit to remove the pressure against his cock.</p><p>Gulf pressed his forehead against Mew’s shoulder as he took in ragged breaths as he tried to collect his scattered wits. Once he got the barest handle of his breathing, he looked up at Mew. Mew looked almost as wrecked as he knew he must look.</p><p>Mew pressed his forehead against Gulf’s. “Not yet, love. I want to be inside you,” he whispered into the small space between their lips. Gulf felt his face flush further at the words in anticipation. His legs felt even more rubbery than before as he clung to Mew.</p><p>“O-okay.. Okay,” he said slowly, trying to get a handle on himself unsuccessfully.</p><p>“Can you stand on your own?” Mew asked gently, pulling away a bit further. The question was answered for him when Gulf stumbled against him. “Right, arms around me,” he said, and cupped his hands under Gulf’s ass. Gulf draped his arms around Mew and jumped slightly, wrapping his long legs around Mew’s torso.</p><p>Gulf contentedly buried his nose against Mew’s neck and breathed in his comforting scent as Mew carried them through the condo to the bathroom. Mew set him back on the ground and started removing Gulf’s dress shirt. Gulf was finally able to gather enough wits to do the same for Mew, deftly unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>Mew leaned in to tug on Gulf’s lower lip with his teeth briefly, and Gulf realized he had been biting it. He grinned up at Mew cheekily, then leaned down against Mew’s exposed chest. He kissed around Mew’s nipple until he took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it languidly before sealing his lips around the bud and sucking.</p><p>He felt a surge of satisfaction at the way Mew wobbled slightly, and he heard the smack against the wall as Mew’s palm slapped it to brace himself with a gasp. He felt the fingers of Mew’s other hand entwine into his hair and press Gulf to his nipple more firmly, before tugging the opposite direction. His lips broke the seal around Mew’s nipple with a pop.</p><p>“Shower, or we’ll never make it to the bed,” Mew rasped. Gulf looked up from under his lashes at Mew and was greeted with the sight of Mew’s eyes gone completely dark, his chest heaving and looking even more debauched. </p><p>Gulf felt his eyes roll back slightly at the hair pulling, even if all Mew meant to do was to move him away from teasing his nipple. He bit his lip briefly, then grinned over at Mew. “We can end up there, doesn’t mean we can’t start here,” he says cheekily, stepping out of his pants before heading towards their shower.</p><p>A smack echoed through the room, enhanced by the acoustics of the bathroom, then Gulf felt a sting and a warmth on his right asscheek. His cock twitched in renewed arousal at that, and he grinned a little wider when he heard Mew mutter, “Cheeky little…” before he heard Mew follow him in.</p><p>Gulf turned on the water and began soaping himself down, then turned around once he heard Mew step in after him. He ducked aside so some of the water could fall onto Mew before he started soaping Mew’s chest and abs. He very purposely grazed over Mew’s nipples just to hear the sharp intake of breath</p><p>Mew stepped into his space a bit further, closing the distance between them, and pressing their chests together. The slick slide of their soaped up skin rubbing together elicited a groan from them both. Mew’s hands slid down Gulf’s back as he soaped him up. </p><p>Gulf tipped his head back when Mew nuzzled under his chin, kissing and nibbling his way down to his Adam’s apple, sucking kisses into it right on the edge of marking him, then dragging his lips down the side of his neck to his shoulder. Gulf could feel the stubble on Mew’s cheek drag over his skin, making it extra sensitive and keying him up further.</p><p>He was enjoying what Mew was doing with his lips so much that he was a bit startled when he felt Mew’s soapy hand slip between his asscheeks and tease his rim. The soap quickly washed away under the spray of water that was flowing down over his hole. He gasped against Mew’s shoulder, leaving open mouthed kisses along Mew’s neck and shoulder as he felt the tip of Mew’s finger tug against his rim.</p><p>Without lube, Mew only worked one finger in to a knuckle, but it was enough to leave Gulf gasping into Mew’s neck. Their cocks rubbed together between their stomachs, and Gulf rocked his hips against Mew and back against his finger. The friction between their stomachs wasn’t enough for relief, and just served to drive them both higher.</p><p>After only a short while, Mew removed his finger and bit Gulf’s earlobe lightly. Mew traced the shell of his ear with his tongue before whispering, “Turn around.” he whispered into Gulf’s ear. Gulf felt his breath catch and he turned almost without thinking about the action before it was done. His head was feeling hazy and all he wanted was for Mew to do anything to him. His cock was so hard it ached, and dripping precum, quickly washed away in the water. </p><p>He felt Mew’s palm on his lower back, pressing on it just enough to let Gulf know he meant for him to lean over. Gulf did, grabbing onto the built in shower bench for support. He felt Mew tap the inside of his ankles with a foot, so Gulf spread his legs out until they braced against the sides of the shower.</p><p>Gulf waited, feeling exposed in this position, his hole clenching around nothing sporadically. He wasn’t sure what Mew was going to do, but his knees nearly buckled when he felt hot breath followed by Mew’s tongue licking up from his perineum to his rim. He whimpered as he felt the tip of Mew’s tongue trace around his entrance then move away.</p><p>His fingers clenched at the hard tile bench he was gripping when he felt Mew bite the plush lower edge of his left cheek, then kissed along the edge to the other side, giving the other cheek the same treatment, followed by a small bite. “M-mew please… please” He whined, not sure how much teasing he could take. He felt Mew’s chuckle against his skin, before Mew obligingly mouthed his way back up to his entrance. </p><p>Mew did a few more teasing circles around Gulf’s rim with his tongue, then grasped Gulf’s hips in a firm grip and pressed his tongue past the ring of muscle, his lips sealing around it. Gulf felt his face flush hotter at the intrusion as pleasure climbed up and down his spine. He could feel his cock twitching and dripping precum onto the shower floor.</p><p>He felt Mew’s large hands grip his hips a bit harder when Gulf’s legs buckled a tiny bit. Mew’s tongue retreated from him, flicked around his rim, before spreading his cheeks apart and plunging back inside, deeper. Mew did this a few more times, then continually tongue fucked his hole, his tongue twisting and curling inside of Gulf.</p><p>Gulf quickly turned into a sobbing, moaning mess. He was so overcome that he didn’t even notice Mew had opened the bottle of lube they kept in the shower, until the scent of strawberries tickled his nose. He sucked in a breath through his teeth at the sudden chill of the lube dripping onto his rim, followed by Mew nibbling at a cheek. </p><p>Mew dragged his tongue across Gulf’s cheek and curve of his hip, then looked over at Gulf’s flushed ears and chest. He chuckled slightly, then bit into the flesh of Gulf’s hip. “I love getting you ready to take me, sunflower. You’re so beautiful on my tongue and fingers.”</p><p>Gulf flushed hotter at the words, a strained whine escaping his throat almost reflexively. He rocked his hips minutely, unable to stop. His hole was throbbing, his pulse hammering through him, focused at his aching rim. He felt Mew’s grin against the plush swell of his cheeks, and he felt a finger teasingly drag down over his rim, feather light.</p><p>Mew kissed his way over the swell of cheek until he reached the graceful arch of Gulf’s lower back, planting small kisses there. There was a new pressure at his entrance as he felt two fingers press against it. He was loosened up enough from Mew’s tongue that the two fingers were able to slide into him easily. </p><p>He started rocking against Mew’s hand, trying to get Mew’s fingers exactly where he wanted them. He felt the vibration of Mew’s chuckle against his hole when Mew moved his mouth back to it, sliding his tongue in alongside his fingers. No matter how he moved his hips, he couldn’t get Mew’s fingers to rub along his prostate. He knew Mew was doing that on purpose since Mew knew perfectly well where it was. He was an expert in finding it with both his fingers and cock.</p><p>Gulf arched his back and cried out, “Ahh.. Ahhhnnh ahh ahh ahhhnnnn” loudly when Mew finally pressed his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves, pulsing his fingers against it, sending electric pleasure arcing up his spine, making him see stars behind his tightly closed eyelids. </p><p>An almost anguished sob ripped from his throat as both the fingers and tongue were taken from him as Mew stood up fully. Mew helped Gulf into a standing position and pulled Gulf’s back to his chest. Gulf felt a kiss behind his ear and steadying hands at his hips.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you. Let’s get dried off, na?” He said softly against the shell of Gulf’s ear. Gulf took a moment to gather his scattered wits, and mumbled an assent. Their exit from the shower was mostly Mew guiding him and making sure he didn’t fall. Mew toweled off quickly, then helped Gulf dry off before guiding them both out of the bathroom, to the short walk to the bed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><br/><p>Once they reached it, Gulf sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Mew forward until Mew’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Gulf barely gave Mew any time to react before Gulf swallowed his length down. He didn’t even give himself time to work up to it and gagged slightly, but the moan he heard from Mew made it well worth it. </p><p>He grabbed the lube on the nightstand blindly with one hand, and clicked open the cap with one hand. He pulled off Mew’s cock with a wet smack and drizzled lube onto his cock, and coated it with a hand. He scooted back onto the bed, laying back on the pillow and letting his legs fall open.</p><p>“Get inside me,” he demanded, giving Mew a scorching look. He hoped Mew got the message that if Mew didn’t get his dick inside him in the next few seconds, he was going to lose it. Thankfully, Mew seemed more than happy to comply, climbing onto the bed after him.</p><p>Mew quickly grabbed a pillow, and shoved it under Gulf’s hips. Mew grasped his own cock, coating his hand with some of the excess lube that Gulf always seemed to use too much of, then wrapped his long fingers around Gulf’s cock, stroking it from the base to the tip to coat it, before simply gripping him. Gulf felt  Mew’s cock at his entrance, then the delicious pressure as Mew sank into his heat slowly, inch by inch.</p><p>Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck and looked up into his gorgeous eyes, captivated by the subtle change in them as Mew filled him up. Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew’s shoulders, then threaded his fingers through Mew’s hair, gripping the locks between his fingers. </p><p>Gulf wrapped his long slender legs around Mew’s waist and let out a satisfied sigh when he felt Mew bottom out inside him completely. For all he was desperate only a few moments ago for Mew to get inside of him, once he felt the slow slide of Mew’s length inside him, he was content to just feel connected.</p><p>Mew’s gaze turned intense as he stared down into Gulf’s eyes, and Gulf felt himself sinking into a languid haze as he stared back. Mew’s intense stare always did something to him that he couldn’t explain. He knew other people were intimidated by it, but it always made him feel secure and desired.</p><p>Mew slid his arms under Gulf and gripped his shoulders, then pressed his hips against Gulf firmly so Gulf could feel them connected just that little bit further. Gulf tightened his legs around Mew’s waist and closed his eyes briefly, mouth dropping open on a breathy sigh as Mew reached up and caressed the shell of his ear tenderly.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, tua-eng,” Mew said, prompting Gulf to open his eyes and look up at Mew. He felt his breath leave him at the look of adoration combined with pleasure that painted Mew’s features. Gulf stared back at Mew for a long moment, then leaned up to take Mew’s bottom lip between his, flicking his tongue against it before seeking Mew’s tongue out.</p><p>Heat spread through his body centered at where they were connected as he felt Mew’s cock twitch inside him. Mew sucked Gulf’s tongue into his mouth, his own tongue swirling around it, then pulled back from the kiss slightly. Mew let go of Gulf’s shoulder with one hand so he could lace his fingers through Gulf’s hair, gripping it tightly. Gulf’s breath hitched and his head instinctively rolled back.</p><p>“I need to move, baby,” Mew whispered against Gulf’s ear, then dragged the tip of his tongue up the shell, causing Gulf to shiver in Mew’s arms. Gulf gave a quick jerky nod against Mew’s neck and his hips rolled up against Mew encouragingly.</p><p>Mew pulled almost all the way out before slowly thrusting back inside Gulf’s slick walls. Gulf’s breath trembled and his ears reddened further at the squelch of lube on every thrust. Mew was moving slowly for now, almost agonizingly so, but Gulf just savored the feeling. He swore he could almost feel every vein and contour of Mew’s cock inside of him, and the slick slide of his own cock rubbing against Mew’s abdomen was delicious.</p><p>After a while, Gulf was whimpering and his hips were raising almost on their own accord to get Mew deeper. He gasped in relief when Mew took the hint and started thrusting faster and harder. The slap of Mew’s balls against his ass when Mew bottomed out at the end of each thrust added a delicious counterpoint to the pleasure.</p><p>Softness made way to pure need as speed increased, and before long Gulf had his legs over Mew’s shoulders while Mew sat up, and Mew was grabbing Gulf by the hips with his large hands, lifting Gulf off the bed by his hips. The animal part of Gulf’s brain purred at the manhandling as Mew dragged him bodily on and off Mew’s cock.</p><p>Gulf reached up to the headboard to grasp the bars tightly to hang on as Mew set a more punishing pace. Gulf was crying out now on every thrust as his prostate was more directly stimulated. He was crying out on every thrust and could also hear Mew’s moans pick up in intensity as they both neared their peak.</p><p>As Gulf’s thighs began to shake, Mew put Gulf down and leaned back over him. Gulf instinctively wrapped his legs around Mew tightly and unclenched his hands from the headboard to wrap around Mew’s back. The feeling of their bodies pressed together and the stimulation his cock was getting was starting to send him over the edge.</p><p>“Not yet, baby. Hang on for me, just a little more,” Mew said huskily against Gulf’s small ear, then bit it gently. Gulf whined as he fought to hold back from cumming right then. Mew’s mouth against his ear sent fresh shivers down his spine and he almost tipped over the edge.</p><p>Mew threaded his arms under Gulf and into his hair to grip tightly as he looked down at Gulf’s face. The struggle of holding back was plain on his face, punctuated by soft whimpering moans. His whole body was shaking and his body was consumed by need and pleasure. </p><p>“Open your eyes; look at me baby,” Mew said, and with a struggle, Gulf did with glassy and unfocused eyes. He moaned a bit louder, a touch more frantic as he saw the raw desire and love in Mew’s eyes. His nails were digging into Mew’s back and he heard Mew hiss as Gulf dragged his nails down frantically in his desperation to not cum until Mew said he could.</p><p>Mew picked up the pace a bit harder, pounding into Gulf while gripping his hair tight and staring down at him. Mew groaned loudly as he reached his peak. “Cum for me sunflower,” he almost growled out, then leaned down to give Gulf a searing kiss, sucking on his upper lip hard enough to bruise before slotting their lips together to taste the euphoria on his tongue.</p><p>Gulf convulsed hard, back arching up against Mew’s body tightly. His cock that was pressed between them pulsed hard as he came. Their bellies became slick with it, and it only enhanced the sensation. His whining moans filled the room and he heard Mew cry out in mixed pain and pleasure as his hips stuttered, slamming into Gulf hard enough that he hoped he would feel the remnants of Mew in him for days.</p><p>Time lost meaning for him as he floated in bliss, but eventually he came back to earth as Mew kissed along his jaw and face. “You’re so good for me, tua-eng. So good,” He whispered, kissing the tip of Gulf’s nose softly. Gulf’s lips curved up into a sated smile and he wrapped his arms around Mew further, as he nuzzled into his neck, dragging his lips along the curve of it in a lazy kiss. </p><p>Mew hissed slightly when Gulf moved his arms and Gulf froze. “Did-” he tried rasping out, before clearing his throat to try again. “Did I go overboard again?” He asked sheepishly, though in the moment he barely noticed he was clawing Mew’s back. </p><p>Mew chuckled, and caressed a thumb over Gulf’s cheek to direct his face back to face Mew. “My big cat can’t help it. It will be a nice reminder during the day, a way to still have you with me,” he said. His hand cupped the side of Gulf’s face and Gulf nuzzled into the curve of his palm. </p><p>“My stomach is starting to be sore and my hips are going to be bruised,” Gulf said. He wasn’t complaining in the least. He sounded proud about it, in fact. Mew just shook his head ruefully. “You’re impossible, tua-eng,” he said fondly. </p><p>Gulf just stretched from under Mew, reaching his arms out above his head with a satisfied look on his face. The stretching highlighted the fact that they were sticking together with Gulf’s cum. Gulf scrunched up his nose and Mew laughed. “I’ll go get a washcloth,” he said, peeling them apart and climbing off the bed to head to the bathroom.</p><p>Gulf rolled onto his side with a groan and stared appreciatively at Mew’s backside. His gorgeous back reddened with welts and his delicious ass making Gulf bite his lip. He felt his cock twitch again, but he was much too worn out for it to put up much of a fight.</p><p>Mew walked back in and wiped Gulf’s arms and legs that had gotten sweaty, then the cum on his abdomen. Gulf made a face. “Did you just rub your cum all over my legs?” he said, scrunching his lips in that way he does.</p><p>Mew paused with the towel on Gulf’s chest and laughed loudly. “What? No, it’s a new one. Why would you think-” he said with another giggle. Gulf just grinned at him. Mew finished wiping him off, then looked like he was going to flick Gulf with the towel. Gulf held up his hands. “Noooo don’t slap me with the cum towel! I’m sorry!”</p><p>Mew looked pained for a moment, hanging his head as his shoulders shook slightly. “I thought I fucked the brat out of you,” he muttered, dropping the towel in the laundry basket. He climbed back into bed, slipping his arm under Gulf’s neck and pulling him close, leg laying over Gulf’s.</p><p>“Oc-” he started, then scrunched up his face into a huge yawn. “Octopus,” he said fondly, as he snuggled against Mew’s chest, wrapped up in his arms and legs, just how he liked it. Mew tipped up his chin with a finger and their lips met. A slow, lazy kiss, tongues languidly sliding over each other, just savoring the taste of each other.</p><p>“Mmmmh…” Gulf mumbled sleepily as they pulled away a short while later. He tucked  his head back under Mew’s chin and felt Mew’s lips press against his forehead as he sank into dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/Mazarin221b">@Mazarin221b</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/AwkAnxJennifer">@AwkAnxJennifer</a> for the beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>